


Out here you can hear things for miles

by marginalia



Series: Marauder Rhombus [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, marauder rhombus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Marauder Rhombusisn't my universe, but they were kind enough to let me play in it. They don't appear to be on AO3, but if that changes, ping me and I'll update my metadata.for the less-is-more ficathon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Marauder Rhombus](http://marauderrhombus.livejournal.com/) isn't my universe, but they were kind enough to let me play in it. They don't appear to be on AO3, but if that changes, ping me and I'll update my metadata.
> 
> for the less-is-more ficathon.

It's another Wednesday afternoon and they're in the van between one crappy gig and the next. James is driving, spinning the radio dial and getting nothing for his troubles but some white noise and the odd call-in show. Remus slouches lower in the bench seat. He prefers the white noise, but he's not the one driving. Sirius is asleep next to him, but he's trying not to think about that. It's not really working. He watches the road, the sky, Peter's toes tapping a drum solo up on the glovebox, and wonders how often James looks in the rear view mirror.

Sirius, in point of fact, is really fucking close. He seems to be taking every bump on the road as an excuse to shift in, edge closer, take up every last cranny of personal space that Remus has left. Another bump, and his head's on Remus's shoulder. Remus tilts to look at him, dark eyelashes, slightly sour breath, body sleep-warm. He turns his head and looks back out the window, toys with the hairbands around his wrist, and snaps them so lightly he can barely hear it. Suddenly a hand shoots out and grabs at his plucking finger. "Stoppit," Sirius says in a voice sleep-deepened. He stretches a little, shifts off of Remus and against a bag of Peter's, but leaves his hand in place, protecting Remus from himself.

James catches Remus's eye in the mirror, and for a while Remus feels safe.


End file.
